


Metamorphosis One

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: CONTAINS RETURN 0 SPOILERS!!!!, John-centric, Other, kid!John Reese, person of interest season 5, return 0, that man was a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUs/scenarios based on the atmosphere or the lyrics of chosen songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis One

“You said memories become stories when we forget them. Maybe some of them become songs”

 (AUs/scenarios based on the atmosphere or the lyrics of chosen songs)

_Metamorphosis One_ by Philip Glass. [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/4MQjH7bUOKCZlJXtAlfzDK)] [[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2inNYauU1o)]

**content warnings** : death / loss / CONTAINS RETURN 0 - SERIES FIVE SPOILERS .

  * John could feel the rain and he could feel the cold wind prickle the hairs on the back of his neck
  * But at the same time, it was like he could not feel anything at all.
  * Or everything at once.
  * He could hear the soft chatter all around him.
  * People he didn’t even know were praising his father.
  * “I’m telling you, I’ve never seen anything like it... _The man was a hero_.”
  * If John could choose, of course he would have chosen for his dad to live.
  * But we do not get to choose what happens to us.
  * Or to the people we love and care about.
  * But we do get to choose the path we take.
  * Had his father lived, four people would have died.
  * John knew that he didn’t want any of the family of the four people his father saved to lose what he had lost or to feel the way he was feeling. 
  * Because he understood that everyone out there is important to someone else.
  * His father died protecting not only those four people but all the others that those four lives mattered to.
  * And that was important.
  * So at that moment, yes, he was heartbroken and sad.
  * But he also knew something with one hundred percent certainty.
  * He started to believe that saving a life- if it’s the right life- can make a real difference. 
  * It doesn’t matter if the difference was going to be felt in a small scale or in a larger one.
  * That’s not how you weight a life. To be honest, John didn’t even know _how_ to weight a life. Or _if_ there was a right way to do that. He didn’t know a lot of things at that moment.
  * He just knew that he wanted to be like his father.
  * He wanted to be a _Hero_.



**Author's Note:**

> Check this post on tumblr:
> 
> http://person-of-interest-au-safe-place.tumblr.com/post/146445165431/metamorphosis-one


End file.
